


The Forgotten

by Alicelove1717



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicelove1717/pseuds/Alicelove1717
Summary: After traveling in time, Karl forgets his life on the DreamSmp. Quackity and Sapnap are heartbroken over their fiancé and try to figure out why Karl has forgotten everything
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is still in progress, I will try to update soon

Karl popped to life, as you do in Minecraft. He looked around, wonder why a place that he had never remembered felt so familiar. A light blinded him. Feeling almost like everything he should know was lost. He blocked his face from the light. 

“Karl?” he heard, after the bright light he couldn’t see. “Yes?” He replied. “Karl?” he heard again, this time the voice had a twinge of hurt in the tone. “It’s still me” he could finally see, but the two men in front of him were unrecognizable. “You left us” the man on the right said. “I’m sorry, but who are you?” Karl asked. “Who are we? Karl, you know us” the man on the left responded. “I really don’t know who you are” Karl repeated. “It’s Quackity. It’s me, Alex” the left man choked out. “And Sapnap. Your sippycup, Karl” the right man started to cry a bit. “I- I’m sorry. I am Karl, but I don’t know who you two are” Karl mumbled solemnly. “How do you not know who we are?!” Alex shouted. “I-“ Karl stammered. “The old times! Mexican L’Manburg!” Sapnap cried out. “I don’t know any of this!” Karl yelled, “Just leave me alone, I don’t know you!”. “Sapnap, he really doesn’t know” Alex said. “I don’t understand. He wouldn’t just leave us.” Sapnap said while tears streamed down his face. 

“One second, Sap.” Alex said as he grabbed onto Karl’s shoulder and pulled him away from Sapnap, “Karl, you better not be pranking us”. “I’m not, I promise” Karl replied. “You really don’t remember? We are engaged, you, me, and Sapnap.” Alex asked. “I really don’t know any of this” Karl responded, “I’m engaged? And to two people?”. Alex laughs a little at Karl’s confusion, “yes”. 

“Sapnap?” Karl walked over to the still man. “What about your ring?!” Sapnap shouted in excitement, wanting to find some proof that it’s really Karl, even though he doesn’t doubt it is him. Karl lifted up his hand to show Sapnap. Karl was shocked to see a ring on his own finger, it had never been there before. “Alex! Come look!” Sapnap yelled. Alex came running over, “it doesn’t mean anything, Sap.” “Maybe it does. I don’t remember anything other than an old library that I used to visit. Maybe I forgot my entire life” Karl said. Alex contempt this statement, trying to be the voice of reason, all while one of his fiancés are speaking of nonsensical things. Forgetting your entire life except for one memory? That’s impossible. “I don’t think so, but” Alex finally said, “I suppose it could happen”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap explains their story to Karl

“I know that I have been here before, but I don’t remember any of it!” Karl shouted in frustration. His chest growing tight with anger. Sapnap put out his arms for a hug. Karl gladly received it, holding on to Sapnap and letting go of the anger. “It’s okay if you can’t remember it, Karl.” Alex comforted, “we can just tell you everything”. “But I want to experience it all” Karl complained. Sapnap let go. “Everything will be okay” Sapnap comforted. “But it won’t! I’ll just forget everything again!” Karl yelled to no one in particular. “We should get George” Quackity mumbled. “Who?” Karl asked. “Another friend. It’s only us three that are engaged.” Sapnap replied. Quackity walked away, “I’ll go get him”. 

“How did we meet? Me and George?” Karl asked Sapnap. “It was so long ago, I hardly even remember” he chuckled, “well, when I first showed up here, I was 13. George was 15. And Dream was 14”. “Who is Dream?” Karl interrupted. “Another friend.” Sapnap explained, “we went to war, and then you showed up”. “Who did you go to war with?” Karl asked, trying to absorb all the information being thrown at him. “L’Manburg” “Wait! I know that! You said that name earlier!” Karl excitedly shouted. “No.... no, Karl. That was Mexican L’Manburg” Sapnap sighed. “Oh” Karl sounded defeated, losing his hopeful grin. “I’ll continue” Sapnap spoke quietly, trying to hold back his tears, “you showed up, and we fell in love. Quackity, Alex, joined us in our engagement soon after. But then there was another war, he was against us this time. He, um, he was engaged to someone else at the time... he left us and then came back. It was, um, hard to let him back in” Karl was silent. 

“I’m back” Quackity sung as he walked back towards Sapnap and Karl, George’s forearm in hand. “Hi” George groans, he was asleep before Alex got to him. Karl gasped loudly and abruptly. “What is it?” Quackity asked. “I- I remember something” Karl stumbled over his words. He grabbed Quackity and Sapnap’s hands in his and ran. It seemed as tho the running went on forever. After a while Sapnap stoppped him and asked what he was looking for. “I- um, mushroom” Karl struggled to remember the name of the place, but he remembered its signature mushroom. “Kinoko Kingdom!” Sapnap yelled while running off. Karl and Quackity followed assuming that he was going there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know all of the past lore, but I did try to research


End file.
